1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hinges and, more specifically, to hinges that facilitate easy, simple, and quick connection and disconnection of the hinged portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional hinge connection between two members, it is necessary to move the hinge pin its entire length before the hinge plates become disengaged. Oftentimes, this movement of the hinge pin is complicated where the hinge has been painted or there is a tight fit between the hinge and hinge pin. Most of the time, hand tools, e.g., hammer or screwdriver, will be needed to effect the removal of the pin.
With these problems in mind, various attempts have been made to provide quickly releasable hinge mechanism which are practical and inexpensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,425,995; 2,368,899; 2,542,197; and 2,926,382 exemplify the state of the art. However, it is apparent that none of the devices described in such patents have satisfied the need for a simple, quickly detachable hinge because so far as is known, no such hinge is available or sold in the market.